i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel display device for properly discriminating whether or not a channel number selected for watching and listening to predetermined image and sound on a television is a receiving channel.
ii) Description of the Related Arts
At the current time, the number of receivable channels that can be selected for watching and listening to image and sound on a television is very large, and can be a maximum number of between one and two hundred channels (181 channels in the U.S.A. and approximately 90 channels in Japan) including VHF and UHF bands. The fact that there are many channels prepared for receiving is because it will be possible to increase available information sources of mass media in the future, which is, of course, very advantageous for us. However, on the other hand, it is sometimes very troublesome to discriminate which channel is a preset receiving channel and which channels are not allocated from amongst all the receivable channels. When the preset channel is confirmed, for example, the individual channel information is viewed on the television screen and, when the image information is displayed, this is discriminated as a preset channel. In turn, the image information is not displayed, and this is discriminated as a not preset channel.
In the conventional present channel confirmation method, since the confirmation can not be carried out without displaying each individual channel information on the television display screen every time, it takes a considerable time to execute the confirmation and thus the operation is troublesome.